


Spider-Gwen - the before comics

by Haise17e



Category: Ghost-spider, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, earth 65 - Fandom, gwen stacy - Fandom
Genre: Author loves to chat in the Comments, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Other, Prequel, please leave some comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haise17e/pseuds/Haise17e
Summary: "As a teenager, Gwen Stacy went to a demonstration on radioactivity and was bitten by a mutated spider. The bite transformed her, granting her amazing powers: a precognitive awareness of danger, adhesive fingertips and toes, and the proportional speed and strength of a spider." - Spider-Gwen issue 1#, by Latour, Rodriguez, and Renzi.This is a work of fiction based on this amazing and loving character created in the spiderverse saga. It tells the story of Gwen Stacy since the bite of the spider to her first apparition on the comics. Probably will stop there - or, maybe, a novelization of the comics(?).The characters, the names, the things are property of Marvel, not mine.





	1. The Begining

It was all peters fault.

I was never fond of science stuff - honestly, I sucked at it, and if weren`t for Peter, I would`ve failed my terms many, many times in school. We were at a radioactivity demonstration held by somewhat that wanted to get kids onto this kinda of thing.

Peter was glimmering with all of it. One of his dreams was to be a researcher in stark industries and to develop beyond imagination tech. I was, well…

''You're bored, aren't ya?'' He gave me that puppy eye move that made me come in this ''School's day of science''.

''Well… You surely know me. But you are enjoying it so much, go on and do your stuff, Pete.''

''But''

''No if's, no butt's, just your buffs'' He laughs. ''It's okay, we stick together, don't we?'' And there he goes watch and take notes on some big guy on some exposition site. I wander, wander and wander around - fucking bored.

'Meh, I will see the weird stuff' With that though, I get in a section about the effects of radiation on different animals, plants and some bugs. There really some weird things in small or big glass aquariums that doesn’t seem like the brightest idea for possible dangerous animals to linger around. Especially with dumb students - worst, bored dumb students.

Really, they shouldn’t.

Flash was toying with the girls and scaring them in the spider's sections, saying that since they were radioactive it could have powers and that they probably could appear on some of them - really, dumb bully stuff… and they fell right onto it.

"Beware! That case is empty!" he was joking pointing to a glass cage thing and then making a scene with a girl that clearly didn’t like spiders. "Oh no, it`s on your hair!"

'Dude, what is your problem?'  I wish to say if I was a bit brave enough to do more than just watch… I didn’t have the guts to like my father wanted to - honestly, didn’t care that much. Although, it bothers me.

Fortunately, some guide made him stop with the fuzz and calm down the fuck down the students. "I repeat, nothing can get out of those cages. Don’t worry about it" Thank god, someone to put some sense in them.

But… Glory had to say "But, sir… that glass is really empty"

The guy went a little blank and starting working on the tablet in his hand, possibly checking something. The crowd around him was a bit anxious with his silence.

"Well, guys, calm down. This specimen was taken away a couple minutes ago because it wasn’t moving" everyone sighed in relief. "Something or SOMEONE must`ve been toying too much with it" and Flash tried to look inconspicuous.

Then, everyone scattered on, looking for something more amusing than weird animals.

Glory and MJ, that also were watching the scene, came to me said that they were going to grab some hotdogs to eat.

"Want us to pick something for you and Peter?``

"Nah, the science boy probably will forget to eat 'til we get home"

" 'Kay… See you later"

And then I was alone with the weird stuff. Yey for me - I get to see them without anyone being… Dunno, annoying?

Anyho, there were some pretty nasty looking bugs - a praying-mantis with one head and one moving neck (did it eat it?); a ladybug the size of an apple; and the spiders… there were some with more legs that I could count, some with just six thick legs, and the empty glass…

I wonder if Flash stressed it enough to make it die or faint (can spiders faint?).

By the side of it, there should be a wasp, according to the little plaque on it, but the floor of the cage was filled with some spiderweb thing.  Come to think of, there was some web connecting the two cages.

My first thought should have been to call someone of the staff,  but I couldn’t help to mess with the cobweb.

While doing that, something bit hard on my hand - I tried to smash it with the other hand, but the fucking spider jumped and got away.

Instantly I got scared and nervous and… It all went blank - I think I heard Peter and MJ`s voices, but it didn’t help.

* * *

Woke up in bed. My mouth was dry, there was a loud ringing in my ears and the colours in the room were too bright for my eyes. So I did the best thing that someone who passed out somewhere and didn't even know how much time has passed - I've gone back to sleep.

But I couldn't. Dad walked in with some doughnuts (hey, he's a cop, what did you expect?) and some milk in my 'Gwenie the pooh' mug.

So, two things: one I wasn't home. This is not my room, it's Peters. I was at the Parker's. Two, it was just 8 pm - when dad gets out of the precinct (?).

Maybe he didn't know what happened till late in afternoon, but couldn't get out. Which explain why I was in Parker's - they always took me in.

"Captain Stacy, did you took that out of the mouth of some innocent fat cop?" Yep, I would mock and make jokes even sick. He just laughs it off.

"Glad to see you okay, kiddo" I was stuffing my mouth with that sweet thing. "You worried us sick; but the paramedics didn't find anything wrong with you, according to Peter"

"So they just let me go? The fuck is wrong with doctors? Shouldn't I be in the hospital?"

I stopped eating. "You woke up in the ambulance wanted to go home; so Ben and May brought you here to rest"

"I don't remember that much..." Flashes of that got into my head, but it was all a blur. "Just remember Pete and MJ with me..."

"Well, they didn't leave you until you got here. Mary Jane went home some time ago. Peter is downstairs waiting"

So here am I, eating jelly doughnuts with milk, feeling like crap for troubling my best friend and his family. Really, I never liked to bother them. Actually, a didn't like to bother anyone; my problems, my burden, no one else.

Dad always picked on me to be more proactive in school, to participate and be social and something else along that line - sometimes I think that I'm not the model of a daughter that he wanted. 'You're too much like your mother's'. He claimed.

We talked a bit more, although the sweet taste of the sugar, I felt something bitter in me, something awfully grey for my thoughts. He took off downstairs and Peter got up.

"How are you feeling, Gwen?" He sat by the bed.

"Like I'm in the crossfire between star trek and Star Wars against lord of the rings, with a met up of Captain America" His room did have a lot of those things, my little favourite nerd - and the Captain America was my present, the room needed a feminine touch, and she was awesome.

He laughs at me. "Okay! I'm a nerd, haha"

"My favorite one" I interrupt. "So you are all better now... Do y..."

"Dude, don't be so worried. Please, let's just... Dunno, play something; don't wanna talk about it" Classic me, avoiding problems.

I wasn't feeling good. My head was kinda of... Buzzing with all that was around me, like I am seeing more than my eyes are seeing - and I don't make sense. I swear I can hear what is happening downstairs, the ruffling of foots, the sensation of them being stressed or worrying about me.

It brings me down that I caused all of them to worry about me. Usually, I try to never make confusion or get into that bunch of trouble. Dad didn't like that - when I fuck things up, I tend to make it right without anybody help. Okay, usually Pete helps me out - that's how we work since kids.

I slowly follow him downstairs for a supper. May, Ben, and dad were it that look, but they didn't say anything, and I'm glad for it. We eat, talk a little about school and eventually, they brought into the topic of the Stark industries event that we were in. Pete tried to get the subject around, talking about his ideas and stuff that he wanted to sketch, but in the end, didn't matter.

"What happened, Gwen?" Dad was the first.

Peter frowned with worry in his eyes 'sorry, I've tried'

"Dunno dad. A spider bit me, I fainted, and the rest is history" said sipping my mug.

"They didn't say that to us... They only said that you fainted some bug tried to get out of its cage and it fell to the ground," Ben said a lil bit angry. " Bet they are trying to cover it up"

"But the paramedics didn't find any bite mark or sings of spider venom in her when they called us" Aunt May said. And they started to discuss it like we weren't in the room. Peter and I eyed each other making a sign to talk over the phone under the table.

_"were u bit?!!"_

_"I think so. The thing jumped at me and stung pretty hard."_

_"Guess they're covering it up?"_

_"Dunno"_

_"I look the description of the exposition, that spider was missing, but it was harmless"_

_"Oh no, it wasn't"_

_They were talking about suing (?) the exposition for lying and etc. " That spiderup very quickly, don't ya think?"_

_"Dude, your jokes suck"_

_"And you love it"_

"..." "But... Hey, if something weird starts happening, tell me, k?" "We work it out"

"Thx Pete :*" "If I turn out to be a monster, I will get your butt"

And, in the end, the adults cooled down. I and dad got back home.

"I'm going to watch something and sleep"

"Gwennie" I really felt embarrassed with that nickname - thanks mom for that. "I know that you probably don't want me to worry about it. But count with me for anything."

"Thanks, dad. But I'm fine, and it's been a hell of a day and I just want to check in my bed till school Monday" he laughed.

"Yep, you're fine already, you sleepy pooh sloth" he loves to point that out. Not ashamed. What should I do on weekends? My homework? Nah. I usually wait till the force of disappearing of the hi before - and Pete's help eventually. "But, look, Gwen, I will be working all weekend on the force. We got a nice lead on Kingpin's moves..."

"aaaaand you want me to go to the parkers for lunch and there's money on the table and leftovers for breakfast, right?"

"You know the drill. Call me or text if something."

"Sure thing, sir." And I did a mocking salutation. He frowned. I got to my room before the speech about mocking it and blablabla.

...

I didn't get to the third episode of Breaking bad.

woke up feeling cold on the floor.

There was something odd. My poster of icenberg (Heisenberg s face within an iceberg, really genius work) didn't staid on the ceiling?

Why was I with it on my face? Wait. Why was my drooling on the other way of the floor?

I open my eyes. I'm on the ceiling, sleeping in the ceiling. How in the fucking hell I was doing here?!! And I fell on the ground. The real ground. Well, actually I was falling, but I swear I was seeing it all slowly enough to think that I would die. Or at least breaking some bones. Buuuut I actually make a crack on the ground. I was okay. Nothing hurt. I almost broke the floor. I almost Broke the fucking floor. What the fuck?!

I got under my covers. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I'm fucking dreaming. Close my eyes. I'm fucking dreaming. I couldn't have done that. I couldn't have done that! Could I?

My head was spinning. Thinking. To. Fucking fast.

I've barfed on the side. Feel asleep again.

* * *

Woke up again. This time, I really woke up? Was in bed. Normal. My phone was ringing close to my drum set, making it louder than it should be. It was dad checking up on me.

"Dad? Are you I  trouble mister?"

"Gwen! Well no, I'm just checking if you're up."

"Then I will go back to bed. What time it's?"

"Sweetie, it's 11 am..."

"Glad to hear it. Call again at 1 pm"

"Gwen, are you seri-" hung up. Got in bed.

The doorbell rang. "For fuck's sake, let me sleep Thor almighty!" I got to my window that gets me the view to the front door. It was Peter. "Dude, it's fucking 11 am! It's still too early to wake up!

"Hey, Gwen, lovely as always at this time in the Morning!"

"We have different concepts of morning"

"Dude, let me in, brought you coffee and wheat cake from aunt may."

"Why didn't you fucking started with that!? Coming."

I realize that I was just wearing e big shirt... Better not to give that view to Peter... I put some shorts and a light robe on - the perfect clothing for a lazy ass on Saturday. Got down, opened the door and turned my back to the kitchen. Pete was following behind after closing the door.

" Morning to you too, lazy butt"

"yo, nuts, gimme coffee"

I ate. He drank some coffee, and he was staring.

"what?" I say something like that with my mouth full.

"Dude, you're a fucking mess"

"What a gentleman. You never getting a date like that."

He laughs. " Neither are you, strange butt"

"Better than you, your hairiness-mess"

Ah, best friends banter. We would insult each other with love all day. It was kinda of common on Saturday morning. Dads usually not that much around, I don't wanna make breakfast, Peter drags me out of bed to his house or brings me stuff.

Then he got back home to help aunt May with something, leaving me with some food and making me promise to have lunch with them. Usually, I don't dismiss it, but today I wasn't feeling well. That dream still Bugs me off.

Got to my room, back in bed with my notebook - I was going to do some binge-watching, I admit. After one episode and a half, I needed to, well, bathroom stuff. So I jumped out of bed, quite literally, and got to the door in just one jump. I didn't lose my balance, didn't fall, didn't hit my head on the wall. It was at least 10ft - I was never that athletic, how the fuck I jump this much without a problem?

A lot of things were bugging me off when I got back in bed. I decided to check something.

There was a crack in the floor. There were some light marks of hands on the ceiling, and in my posters on the walls.

It... Well, it couldn't be... Not me, right? I didn't feel anything that much wrong. Probably needing some psychiatrist( For all the alone talking and other issues, but, aside, nothing wrong).

But... What it?

I got closer to the nearest wall feeling stupid. Put my hands as if I could crawl it up - I closed my eyes when I put my feet on the wall, hoping to fall catastrophically. But I didn't.

I was fucking stuck on the wall. I got scared, but give it a go and tried to go a lil further, to get higher. And I did it! I was nervous, and happy, and made a huge mistake of getting my hands off the wall.

Gravity is a bitch, did I ever said that?

But this time I Landed gracefully as a potato bag but didn't crack the floor.

Got thinking that I was dreaming. That celestials messed up with me on my sleep. That I was a mutant!

Then it hit me.

Oh fuck.

The spider.

Oh fuck.

Oh no.

Oh...

It bit me.

I could crawl on the wall. I had balance when falling.

It was an expo on radiation stuff.

My senses were disturbing me ever since I woke yesterday.

It bit me hard. What did it say in that section? I had the flyer somewhere in my bag.

/bugs with modified DNA through explosion to classified radiation isotopes - a possibility to regeneration of tissues?/

Oh no. It got worse. I don't understand a fucking sentence in this paper, but 1+1=2, and that spider mess with me.

It bit me.

I have powers now? Like a spider?

Was I going to transform, like a Kafka metamorphosis?

Well, I got back to binge-watching hoping to wake up for real this time.

* * *

Woke up later. Dinner time I guess. Tried it again. It wasn't a dream.

I tried not to freak out this time; got to the window and challenged myself to the roof above my room. I did this some years ago with my mom... But we had some ladders and we made a quite a picnic on it, at least until dad made us get down for safety reasons - what could possibly go wrong with an 8-year-old and a grown woman on a poorly maintained roof? My mom had some crazy and fun ideas.

When I realized, I was on top of the house, hanging by my own hands and feet. It wasn't awful, it didn't feel scary. This time I'm not afraid - it was night time already, so couldn't be seen - and I think that I can handle it, so I jump. And I fall.

When I'm falling, it seems like the world is going in a super slow-mo, 'cause I'm aware of where and probably how I will land - it wouldn't be good and I would be broken in some places. So I correct my fall the best I can and... I don't land an awesome superhero pose (neither a decent one), it was sloppy, but I didn't die, didn't hurt myself.

 'Woahhhooo' I start to make a little dancing 'I have powers, I have powers'. And my intern monologue is cut short by dad's car coming into view.

Hope he didn't see me. Fuck, the door is locked from the inside. I don't have the keys with me. I ran to the back of the house, start climbing and crawling like a pro spider back to my room.

* * *

Sunday morning, for a change, I woke up without the help of an alarm or a Peter. I'm still hoping that the powers are still here. Yep, they were - a not so cool experience in the bathroom... Sticky hands are a thing to control at all times, just saying.

I wonder what I should do with these.

Keep it quiet? Use it for things that I want?

Be a superhero? Just for the lolz?

I will lay low for a bit. I need to do some thinking... Better yet, I need to do a no-thinking, no-beating my head - better to drum it out, drum it out till the neighbours ask me to stop or bring me coffee - Pete, in this case, as a peace offering.

They don't.

Dad did it first.

"GWENDOLYN! Stop that thing and come down or you will be without coffee!"

Well, can't say no to an offer like that. I said nothing. Got to my bathroom to wash my face again. "Can't say anything, can't say anything" I was saying to myself walking downstairs.

"Yo cap" and did a salutation. He wasn't wearing his uniform but was with a cap and some baseball jersey for gods know why. "Going to get the balls to the bases?" My joke didn't work, they rarely do.

"Me and Ben are going to watch it in town today. If you and Pete want to, you should come"

"think I will pass, I have some school stuff to do, and Peter is probably going to keep me in balance" I was trying really hard. "Don't want me to become a with, do'ya?"

He just rolls his eyes out. I was the winner! "I could've lived without the jokes today, Gwennie"

Just made a weird face to him - ah, I was a special kid, probably. "But you love me anyway"

He didn't make any response. "I'll be back by 6 pm more or less" as he was leaving.

"Said the dadnator" and pour me down some coffee.

I'm alone again. This time I won't be mopping around. Did all the homework that I should do, at least those which I couldn't do on the night before; read some more on those fucking spiders and a paper by Janet van Dyne and that Hank Pym guy - they used to be superheroes on the cold war, although most of the stuff isn't true, they say.

 so, maybe it really was possible.

The lab behind those spiders haven't listed anywhere, and everything about them seems to be classified. But it was possible.

The day went by; dad came back at 7 pm with pizza, and that was a good day.

* * *

"You seem weird these days" Pete said to me when we're going to school.

I got a little startled. "Why, why do you... What do you mean by that?" The bus hit a speed bump.

''Well… Dunno, you just off, you know?''

''I don't…''

''Dude, you didn't even make a joke about my shirt today''

And now that he points it, I say ''hah, nice one, nerd''

''There it is…'' that put a smile on our faces. ''But… you know, you can talk with me if something is up''

''Thanks, Pete…'' Another speed bump. ''Men, what crappy road to school'' Peters face says it all - I reeeeeally need to learn how to change the subject more easily.

''Subtle…'' I crooked a smile for him. ''Listen, Gwen, on Saturday uncle Ben and I are going to this wrestling something - he thinks that I need to toughen up. Wanna come?''

''Sure thing…'' and that was it for today.

…

School is something to survive. That being said, why the hell I was doing in PE class? Okay, I like trekking and stuff, but I like a lot more of sleep. MJ had to drag me into a dodgeball match because the other girls made some gossip about what now?! I give up on trying to understand.

I suck at these. I'm not strong enough to launch the fucking ball - ''I'm just here to be a human shield, am I??'' I say trying to not get shot in the head.   
''I. Did. Not. URH. Said. That.'' MJ was saying while, well, playing like a pro.

''Not out loud'' Glory did a good headshot on a blond bimbo (okay, where is the blondiehood in me?)

I would laugh at that, but I felt that thing again like everything was slowing down and an itch down my spine was telling me something. I duck just before the ball came, like a freaking ninja - or like a freaking lucky girl?

''Wow, Gwen, since when can you'' aaaand Glory got a ball on her stomach.

''That's it, YOU BIMBOES ARE DEAD!'' MJ was mad as balls. Get it? Hahaha, I need help. She passes me a ball - now I really need help.

But, again, that feeling. My senses were pretty high - two balls were coming, one to my stomach and another one to MJ's head. I miss the first and grabbed the other just before it hit her head. I didn’t even think about what I was doing, it was a reflex. And, again, by reflex, I jam the ball back from where it came from.

MJ didn’t believe. I didn’t too. ''I think I broke the nose of that girl'' ''I think you won our game''

…

Yep. I'm strong now, too.

MJ didn’t stop blabbering about it till the end of the day. Peter didn’t see it, but was impressed and wanted to hear more about 'that time when Gwen broke that bimbo's nose'.

''Dude, don’t tell my father about it''

''But apparently, you were amazing! Why not tell him that?''

''Because!... I don’t want him to know that I broke someone nose''

''It was an accident!'' ''A happy one though'' MJ and Glory said behind us.

''Doesn’t matter!'' we stopped walking. I face the ground. ''Don’t want to give him more stuff to worry about'' and we walk in silence.

But, seriously, I don’t like to give him reasons to get worried about me. He put me on some self-defence and martial something classes for quite some time when mom died and... Well, I don't like to worry him. Even if it meant hiding things from him.

I know he does the same with me.

* * *

Friday came, and with it, freedom. We did a lil practice on MJ parents garage - annoying the hell out of them. We were getting there. My dad didn't approve it that much, but also didn't barge in stopping me. He knows he couldn't.

After that, we got to dollar dog. the best place for, well, y'know, a corndog for a dollar. It probably isn't the best thing to eat, but, hey, it's a dollar, it's a challenge, an adventure for your stomach.

We sat around a table, discussing if we were going to do covers to raise some money or something about why we should not call ourselves the Mary Janes.

"Bloody hell, MJ, not everything has to be about you, you damn red-hot chilly head" Glory loved to give her hell. Honestly, I ship the pair, but I will stay out of it.

And then went on and on and on. I was getting me some of the doubtful pickle water, but then it came again, that itchy thing telling me there was something bad going to happen. To prove it right, a guy looking like one of the friends of Ronald McDonald at the cashier started to yell. "Gimme the dogs! Or else!" And was threatening the owner with possibly a gun in his jacket. And he had a squirrel with him?

But owner looked bored. "Again? It's the third time in this month man! You know I would let you work here"

"Shut up old man! Gimme the dogs!"

Then I think he tried to punch his way into the dogs (clearly not having a gun), but... Well, dunno why, but I responded pushing him aside. Maybe it was some weird reflex, or maybe it was the force, but I did it.

He hit the wall a bit too hard but got up staring at me as if I was some enemy. He flinched when a took a step forward and ran yelling "You all will never catch the bodega bandit!"

That was an arch-nemesis name.

...

Of course, the cops showed up. That bodega bandit was the son of some rich guy, had refused to live like his dad wanted to, apparently, Rob convenience stores and corndogs?

A lil bit fucked up, but relatable. Not want to live the life your parents want sounds good.

"So, young lady, you are your father's daughter after all" a cop said.

"I didn't do anything..."

"You kidding?" Mary Jane, as usual, escalating  things a bit quickly "you were bold and like a ninja!"

"She pushed the guy, it was a good thing. But stupid" Glory, the voice of reason.

I just wanted to get my head on the ground.

"She's right, ya'know? You did good kiddo, but, next time, leave the cops to it"

Then they take our statements, talked to the owner e yadda yadda yadda, we got dogs for free.

My First act of heroism was stopping the bodega bandit. What a career I was getting into. It would be cool if I was a hero.

Couldn't  imagine me in a costume fighting crime and helping out cops and being a friendly neighbourhood hero.


	2. Holy moly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spidering up a bit things (get it?)  
> Maybe a bit rushed? Don't know. Maybe I will edit it later.  
> Please, send me some feedback!

It's Saturday night and we are going to the wrestling. Bet that it will be choreographically fighting with lots of grunting and laughter - I confess, it would be great.

On the entrance a poster hanging was announcing that today Hulk would make an appearance and a talk after the fights. My squeezing probably made Peter deaf.

''Dude, I need to talk with her!''

''We will Gwen, we will. I like the way that lady can throw a punch'' Uncle Ben said with a flirting face and winking at me ''It makes me excit-greeing'' The puns are strong with this one.

Peter facepalm a bit hard. ''I`m doomed tonight, am I?'' I smiled and we got to our seats.

…

It was a blast. Hulk had thrown a guy onto another guy, which made another guy flying off the ring. The other fights were good too, but the crowd called for an encore, and She-Hulk came again.

At the end, we were online to a meet'n'greet with her. I got an autograph first thing.

''So, young hoodie lady, any questions? You have that face with questions''

I suppress a fangirl kinda of a moment. ''Got lots of them, but there's a line and somebody will make me more purple than my hoodie if I take that long'' I made her laugh.

''Maybe … But I guess one would do'' I didn't suppress much of the fangirling thing.

''Before, why did you became a hero?'' It was a simple ask.

"That's quite a long and boring story... To put it short, it just felt right, you know?" I was being pushed to hurry and go away by the line behind me. But at least I thanked her properly with a big smile on my face. Peter was trolling me all the way home for fangirling like I did.

…

For the next week, I couldn ’ t shake what Hulk had said to me. I looked her up on the internet and some other superheroes that were not so much more into superheroing. Janet Van Dyne, AKA the Wasp, was an amazing scientist now, developing all this tech to make the world a better place - unlike Stark-sold-soul-industries.

I felt that I should try something. That I should do more, so much more - but what could I do? I am just a teenager bit by a spider that gave me some powers that I didn`t even understand. Yet.

I need to talk to someone about it. Two heads better than one? Maybe …

Pete? Would probably get me in a costume and be that guy on the computer … But I don't wanna get him in that much trouble - that one tends to dive in without thinking about. MJ? Couldn ’ t keep a secret for more than one week. Glory? Would take me to get rid of it all - too dangerous for my sake and etc. Dad? Out of equation.

I will do the most sensate and reasonable thing. The Hulk.

…

Got back to the wrestling place with a homemade mask - good enough. Got in by the back door. Maybe too reckless of me. The aparently boss around looked at me. ''Are you one of the new wrestlers?'' Fuck. I nod. He pushes me around a room with some terrible tacky suits, masks and costumes. ''Change in whatever you want or don't, and get ready for rehearsal, you all go on show tonight''

Well, that escalated quickly. My plan was just sneak in and talk to her … And that ’ s what I do. 

In the way to her room (it was easy to find, there was a big star on the door) I tumble with some leopard-cheetah-trio weird enough to make me reconsider doing this.

I knock. Nothing. I enter trying to not be noisy - trying to not appear too desperate and not to be recognized.  
''Oh, hoodie-girl from last week'' Why was I using a mask? ''More autographs? Questions? Here's an advice, change your clothes if you don ’ t want to be recognized, maybe a costume'' 

''Sorry … ''

''Don't be'' She turned to the mirror. ''Figured you would show up again'' My 'what?' face must've been a bit too clear to her. ''Honey, you had that thing in your eyes like some newly-discovered-power-teenager''

Words Gwen, you have then. And you practiced in front of a mirror at home. ''Yep'' Good ol'brain doing its best.

''Are you a mutant? I can set you up with that school if you want'' I shake no. ''Some weird alien stuff? Inhuman? Cosmic or space stuff? Believe me, I've seen all those weird shit''

''Spider bite. Thingy me''

''That ’ s new'' She looked surprised. ''So, tell me, what do you want to talk? I have some time before the show''

I gulped the embarrassment down. Told her the accident and about not knowing what to do. She was good listener. Asked about powers, but didn ’ t got ask about my name or stuff about my life. She told me her begging story, the real one and not the rumours and fanfiction on the net. Shared some first experiences.

''Sorry kiddo, but can't help you much with your powers. You have to figure it out on your own''

''It's okay … Figured that much. Hell, didn't even expect you to really talk to me''

''Have you tried to discover what you can and can't do? You can try here with some of those pretend like fights. It's all a show, but all of them have a tried would career in D or E-list heroing'' Someone knock on the door. It was time for her to go. ''We can talk more after if you want'' I just nod. She leaves.

She got me thinking. I should try things out. I really should try it. I put on the mask.

…

The first fight was kind of a disaster. The guy was my size and slower, but could fight. He judo-thrown me out of breath after one failed punch of mine. Got up, hit him on the guts one time and was on the ground again. And again. And again. I would have won on stamina, but time's up.

The second fight was a huge woman. Needless to say that I wasn ’ t much of trouble to her. But I did land some hits and almost took her on the ground copying the judo guy.

I won the third one by luck. The guy was a bit shorter than me, and he was quickly throwing punches and kicks at me. But that weird thing kicked in and I sensed his moves before it got me. He got tired mid-time. I went for a right hook. Missed, but used his off balance and got him on the ground by striking a low kick.

I saw that Hulk was watching me.

I didn ’ t make to the show. It was a challenge day - who could take on the Hulk would in a lot of money. No one bet against her. But they all got surprised by how easily she had to throw the match to that leopard-trio. Man, I could have won that money. We talked a bit in her room after. She had a deal with the trio, half the prize. Seamed fair enough.

''You know, you should try to see my old friend, Janet''

''Wait, Janet? THE Janet? You know her?''

''Of course! We used to fight the world treats in our early hero days. She helped me a lot to control myself''

''But she's a bizilionare retired hero, wouldn ’ t have time for a powered teenager like me''

''I will send her a text. Try to reach her out, sneak in her office'' A 'what-a-fuck' face made her laugh. ''It will be fun. Here'' And gave me a card with a terrible handwriting. I thanked her and got off - my father was expecting me to come home after 'seeing movies with the girls'. Just a little white lie.

…

While I got out, I stumbled again with someone on the ground. ''Don ’ t let him get away'' someone yelled at me. It was uncle Ben! Fucking uncle Ben. Luckily I was wearing a mask.

The guy and I got up. My senses told me she was reaching something that appeared a gun. Didn ’ t think twice. Grabbed his hand and punched him hard to get him on the ground again.

''Nice hook!'' Uncle Ben was at my side panting a bit. ''This scumbag took the money of the challenge.

''You know sir, you shouldn ’ t risk yourself like this'' I said with a fake rough voice, turning my head the other way. He didn ’ t seem to reckon me. Yey me.

He seems to get the reality in his mind. ''Oh my god. I didn ’ t though. Peter, May'' And he was mumbling. I was sneaking out. Called the security that was looking for the guy.

Fuck. I just saved Uncle Ben. I saved someone. My heart is racing. My head is spinning. I ran.

 


End file.
